Unexpected love
by jme2887
Summary: Hi guys, this story is about Paige moving to Rosewood her senior year, she does not swim but plays soccer. i wanted something different. i am a huge PAILY fan (ANCHOR), this is pretty much Paige POV but it can change if readers ask. hopefully you guys can give this story a chance. thanxs. reviews or comments are more than welcome. again thanks and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, this story is about Paige moving to Rosewood her senior year, she does not swim but plays soccer. i wanted something different. i am a huge PAILY fan (ANCHOR), this is pretty much Paige POV but it can change if readers ask. hopefully you guys can give this story a chance. thanxs. reviews or comments are more than welcome. again thanks and enjoy. i know the chapter is really short but it just the beginning and i want to know what you all think first.

i want to give MORENADECA credit for helping me out. read her work, she has amazing stories.

* * *

"_Yes mother, I have everything packed and ready to go._" She answered to her mother who has been giving her a lecture about her habit of putting things off until the last minute.

Paige is an athletic girl. She plays football, or soccer, which is how most people know the game. She is tall, standing at around 5'8'' and a half. Most people thought she would have made a great goal-keeper but Paige knew she could never stand in one position for ninety minutes. She belonged out in the field, running up and down, kicking, sliding, juggling, but mostly she wanted to experience the amazing feeling of scoring a goal. Paige felt like a beast with no limits when she was playing the game.

After what seemed like forever driving from LA, California to Rosewood, Pennsylvania, Paige already felt hatred for Rosewood. She was a California girl. What is the world was her mother thinking, moving them, Paige and her sister Selene? Oh yeah, her parents divorced over the summer. How could she forget? She didn't complain to her mom at all. After all she was sad to see her mom upset about the whole thing, and decided to just not upset her further. Mom got a better job which meant less time with the two girls. It was better that way, Paige thought, none of them had talked about their feelings after the divorce tore them apart.

"_We're here… hey, Monkey Face_!" a small voice echoed in Paige's head.

"_Huh? What_?" Paige turned to her sister. She was only fifteen but it was like Paige was looking at herself in a mirror. Selene had the same red autumn hair, well almost. Selene's was a bit browner, like their mom's. They both had brown eyes and a tanned muscular but sexy body, thanks to hours of practices under the sunny days and even the rainy ones. Although, Selene was a bit shorter than she was. People always thought they were twins but soccer was the only thing that they had in common, other than looking so much alike. Selene was such a girly-girl and Paige… well she was Paige. She would rather wear soccer sweats than a skirt.

"_Oh yeah, right_" She said as she closed the car door making her way to their new house. It was a small two story house with three bedrooms and three bathrooms, if you count the small half bathroom in the hallway, and a living room that has a chimney made of red bricks that made her think it would feel like Christmas every day. She loved Christmas, well she used to.

She kind of liked the house, even though it was smaller than their old house, in LA. One of the bedrooms was downstairs and it had its own bathroom in it. She loved the idea of not sharing with Selene and she begged her mom to let her have it. Her mom agreed. After all her mom was feeling guilty for making them leave the life they were so used to.

"_Mom, why does she get a room with her own bathroom?_" Selene complained as Paige mocked her making sure their mom didn't see her.

"_Because Selene, you don't even wash your own plates, imagine what the toilet will look like in a week._" Her mom said.

"_Eww Lois, did you really have to draw that picture_?" Paige said in disgust.

"_MOM. I am your MOM. Now get your butt up and let's start unpacking._" Lois said pointing at the front door. Both girls walked lazily as they pushed each other.

"_No Pushing_!" she shouted, shaking her head "What a journey awaits us." She said to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

i DO NOT own any character from tv show PLL.

i want to give MORENADECA credit for helping me out. read her work, she has amazing stories. BIG THANKS MORENADECA

thank you everyone who actually read chap 1 REVIEW and favorite, etc this story, hope i can pull it off. Please me let me know what you all think.

Cici: i always read your reviews on other stories, and im flattered that you are giving me the chance, so thank you, im INLOVE with the sport too, i love "she's the man" and viola/olivia shipper here :D also "bend it like Beckham" and "Goal" these are my fav. football movies, do you have a favorite football team? my is Barcelona, im half spanish so i love the spanish league. but im probably the only spaniard to cheer for Argentina national team. i wish the show would show Paige in her football jersey and all the good stuff you know. do you play or just watch? hope you like this chapter. let me know what you think

* * *

"_OMG! That was offside Paige!_" Selene yelled as Paige started doing her little victory dance. It has been two days since they moved in and after what seemed like an eternity of unpacking and putting things away, the girls finally got a break from Lois and decided to go and explore Rosewood. They stopped at a park that had this huge grass field and both girls loved it. Paige thought that she could make it her own private soccer field, but it wasn't really since parks were open to the public.

"_You're just mad because you can never win a one-on-one game with your big si…_" she had this grin on her face that soon faded away when she heard her phone. She recognized the ringtone right away.

"_Dad_" she said as she waved to Selene, a sign for her to come near her.

"_We've been busy unpacking dad. What? NO!_" she said as she handed the phone to Selene.

She made her way towards the soccer ball and started juggling it. She could hear Selene speaking with happiness in her voice to their dad. It made her mad that Selene's love for their dad was still the same after everything. She juggled the ball and then started bouncing it off the ground and kicking it up, making the soccer ball fly as high as a kite. As the ball came down, Paige twisted her body and pulling her leg sideways, she kicked the ball hard trying to hit a tree that was across the field. By the time that she looked up it was too late.

"_Watch…_" she screamed in warning, but she saw the girl that was previously in the middle of her jog fall to her stomach with the ball next to her. Paige ran across the field and stopped at her side. She looked down at the girl, wearing black spandex pants and a sleeveless blue sweater that was over a black tank-top, in a rather perverted manner.

"_Well are you just going to stand there? Are you going to kick the ball again and actually hit the tree this time or are you going to give me a hand?_" the girl was on her back now. She was beautiful and Paige was just standing there like a statue.

The girl had long brunette hair pulled back into a ponytail, brown eyes like honey, and skin that was both tanned and bronze and made Paige wonder if she played any sports under the sun too. Plus the body this girl had was very well built and in a very sexy way.

"_Pai_" she heard Selene helping the mystery girl. "_I am so sorry. My sister can freeze like a lizard with bad reflexes sometimes._" She looked at the girl. What her sister said had made her smile and this made her dimples noticeable**. **_**Woah!**__ Paige wake up you idiot. _She told herself.

"_What! So not true, I …_" she said as she picked up her ball. "_I am so sorry_." She continued, looking at the mystery girl who was smiling at her with those dimples that will be the death of her.

"_You're apologizing to your ball?_" The brunette girl asked her raising one of her eyebrows.

"_What? No!_" she said and dropped the ball as she walked closer to her. "_I'm sorry. Are you okay? I'm so so sorry. Did I hurt you? I'm sor…_" Paige was nervous and that was obvious by the rambling. Why was she so intimidated by this girl, whose name was still unknown to her? Maybe she should find out if she was hurt. She slapped herself mentally and was about to speak when she was interrupted by the mystery girl, who was smiling now.

"_It's fine. I'm ok. After all, it's not your fault I ran into the ball, right?_" The girl chuckled and so did Selene. Paige was still hypnotized by the girl's dimples.

"_Emily._" She stretched out her hand for a hand shake and they met each other's gaze. Paige was about to open her mouth when she heard her sister interrupting the moment and making her wish she was the only child her mother gave birth to.

"_I'm Selene and this monkey face is my sister, Paige._" Selene looked at her sister with a knowing smile. She knew her sister was thinking about how cute this girl is.

"_Nice to meet you Emily_" she said, holding the Emily's hand in hers now and feeling how soft and warm the girl's hand was. Realizing she has been holding Emily's hand for quite a while she managed to softly let go of the hand she wished she held a bit longer.

"_So, haven't seen you guys around here_" Emily said as the three of them walked on the side walk leaving the park behind.

"_Well that's because we've just moved in._" Paige replied, bouncing her ball.

"_Oh! Well, welcome to Rosewood then_." She said giving them a half smile. Paige was able to see her dimples again. Maybe this place wasn't going to be all bad.

"_Pai, can you buy me some ice-cream? Pleaseeeeee_" Serene asked as she jumped on her big sister for a piggy-back-ride.

Both girls laughed "_Fine, but get off my back_." Paige rolled her eyes and thought about how childish her sister can be sometimes.

"_Well I shou…" _Paige cut Emily off without thinking.

"_Join us. I mean, it's the least I could do after knocking you out._" Emily laughed and accepted her invitation. After they finished their ice-cream and a comfortable chat, Paige had found out that Emily is a swimmer and the same age as her, and they will be attending the same high-school. They said their good-byes and she watched Emily until she disappeared.

"_You like her! You like her!_" Selene said as she poked her sister's ribs, which made her jump.

"_No I don't_" Paige tried to sound a bit annoyed but she knew she wasn't fooling her sister or herself. She liked the girl with the cutest dimples she had ever seen. She smiled at the thought of Emily's dimples. She could feel butterflies in her stomach, only it wasn't butterflies, it was Selene poking her and teasing her about Emily. She shook her head and said "Come on, Lois will be mad if we don't make it for dinner." She pulled her sister into a half hug as she rested her arm around her sister's shoulders.

* * *

"_Admit you like her_", Selene practically yelled from her seat across the small square wood table for four to Paige.

"_And who do we like?_" Lois sat at the table as she passed the bowl of salad to Paige.

"No one Lois. Selene is just on a good one." shaking her head Paige started to drink water trying to hide the smirk on her face.

"_What? No Mom, you should have seen Pai's face. She zoned-out like always and I had to introduce us 'cause monkey face was too busy day-dreaming of...__E-mi-ly, and don't lie_" she said and looked at Paige. Selene loved to tease her sister. Paige came out to her sister two years ago. Selene was only thirteen but to her surprise she told her that she loved her, that she was proud of her, that nothing would ever come between them, and that she always wanted a brother instead.

"_So, is this true_?" Lois sipped on her glass of water. It took Lois a few months to get used to the fact that one of her babies was a lesbian but she hoped that one day Paige would give her a grandchild and being gay doesn't stop anyone from being a parent. Unless you were one of those people who thought that it was a sin, but we are all sinners after all, right?"

"_No mother, Selene here, thinks that because I am gay I like every single girl I see._" Paige just played with her food and changed the subject. "Dad called."

"_Oh, … what did he say?_" the older woman asked as she kept on eating her salad trying to make it seem casual, like no big deal.

"_Something about not calling him… blah blah, you know how he is_." She said and looked at her sister and her mom. They kept eating their meals and ignored her. She looked at her plate. Things will never be the same, this is her family now. Her dad was out of the picture, for Paige it had always been like that. Her father was never there unless it was to complain about Paige's sexuality. She always thought it was the reason her parents argued all the time. She never thought it would be that bad to be herself, that it would mean losing everything. After diner was over Paige and Selene cleaned the kitchen then watched a movie until Lois asked them to sleep. Tomorrow was Monday and it meant that they would be going to school. Paige lay on her bed trying to get used to Rosewood. She missed her friends, the soccer girls from her soccer club even the soccer girls in high school. She missed being around her dad, she even missed him telling her how disappointed he was in her. It was as if she could never make her father proud. She let out a big sigh, the good thing that tomorrow is that she won't have to start school alone. Selene will be with her, and maybe Emily and her dimples. Paige smiled and thought she was crazy for developing a crush on someone she met less than twenty-four hours ago. She kept smiling and fell asleep thinking that maybe things happened for a reason and that maybe that reason was named **Emily.**


	3. Chapter 3

i DO NOT own any character from tv show PLL.

i want to thank everyone who has read/review/favorite etc this story, it means a lot.

i want to give MORENADECA credit for helping me out. read her work, she has amazing stories. BIG THANKS MORENADECA

Sora Yagami: thanks for reviewing, im thinking of adding some emily POV since im new to all this, im having difficulties but i'll try. i love selene and paige sisterhood, i sort of got the idea of their relationship from my little sister and I. you will get to see how deep yet broken their relationship is. also there will be drama but hey life can be boring w/out any drama in it right? hope you enjoy this chapter as well :) hope to read your thoughts too, i really enjoy reading them, i was smiling through your whole review.

Cici: yes i wanted paige out&proud, it makes me sad that she always in the "closet" like i get it its scary to come out but comeon she's freakin batman ;) but i wanted her out, just for her to proud of herself. and i love the sisters relationship, it reminds me of my sisters and mine. i know its early but i will have emily's background somewhere in there ;) so stick around. and oh i feel you maya nor samara will be involved, well just maya but not like how u think ;) trust, i dont like emaya or semily? anyways i like "gracie" the whole losing brother death, :( its just too much. ive read a few olivia/viola fin fic and some are great :) hope you like bend it like beckham. i play some futsa as well. oh playing in is the street is so fun. when i was little i used to play will the boys w/out any shoes lol, hope you like this chapter too. btw argentina and spain dont really get along. so yes ppl think im cray cray. but i love both countries.

* * *

_**small world or town.**_

"_Come on Selene! I don't want to be late on our first day._" Selene had been taking forever to get ready. Paige on the other hand had woken up, did what every other person did in the morning and out on some skinny blue jeans with a black v-neck and her favorite obey black leather jacket with a gray hoddie attached to it and black classic converse.

"_Fine! I'm ready. Mom is already gone, she left money for us which I have in my purse_." She smiled as she walked downstairs "_How do I look?_" she asked while spinning around.

"_You look fine! Go, go, go_" Paige said as she pushed her sister out of the house. As she locked the door, she noticed a blonde next door who was in a hurry too and smiled at her. Selene yelled for her to hurry up and Paige walked over and got in the car.

"_We really need to buy a car. Why didn't you wake me up to drop off Lois?_" she asked as she turned on Lois's Toyota Camry 2010.

"_We tried but you can sleep for days. How do I look? Seriously, be honest Pai._" Her little sister was more into what do I wear instead of I got an A on my pop quiz. She was wearing a jean skirt that showed off her toned legs with a black long sleeved top that showed off her shoulders and black boots that made her look an inch taller.

"_You look beautiful, okay_." she smiled knowing that her big sister will never let her embarrass herself.

As they arrived to the school, the sisters made their way to the office. Paige was a senior and Selene a sophomore. They both agreed to meet up by the office again for lunch.

"_Good luck._" Selene gave her big sister a hug and walked the opposite direction. The only good thing is that they still had physical fitness together, soccer during sixth period. Paige made her way to first period, AP Chemistry. She walked in with her backpack and her Adidas soccer bag on the side, everyone looked at her and she felt like she was being judged, but she ignored all "eyes on me" and walked towards the teacher's desk. He looked up at her. He reminded her of the old man from the movie UP, big black rimmed glasses, big fat nose and white hair, except he wasn't hat old or chubby.

"_I am assuming you are MS. McCullers_." She nods at him. "_I am Mr. Donaldson. Please take a seat… right next to…hmmm… Ms. Hastings, please raise your hand._" The brunette did as she was told and Paige walked to sit next to her.

"_Spencer._" The girl smiled at her but for some reason she also gave Paige the chills. She was very pretty but she also had a strong energy.

"_Hi. I'm Paige_." She said as she smiled at her new lab partner "_I'm new here. Do you think I could borrow your notes? I promise I will give them to you A.S.A.P._" she said hoping Spencer would agree.

The door opened and a familiar face walked in late and gave Mr. Donaldson a half smile. She made her way to her lab station with a tall guy who had blue eyes and black hair.

"_Good of you to join us Ms. Fields_" Mr. Donaldson said not sounding very pleased.

"_I'm really sorry, it won't happen again._"Emily looked to her right and caught Paige's brown eyes. She smiled at her. _Oh my, those __**dimples**__._

"_I hope so Ms. Fields_" as Mr. Donaldson started on the lecture Paige was too busy looking at Emily who seemed to be chatting with the tall boy, that she didn't realize that her lab partner was talking to her.

"_Hi. Earth to Paige, can you hear me Paige?_" She seemed confused then looked to her left to find Spencer's gaze. "_I said you can borrow my notes if you can bring them tomorrow for class_."

"_Yeah, definitely I'll be here._" She smiled at her lab partner. Class was over and Paige grabbed her stuff and was about to leave when dimples came over to her table.

"_**Hi**_" said an angelic voice. That was the best melody she had ever heard.

Paige was about to answer when she heard Spencer answer. They know each other? Of course they do.

"_So how do you like school so far?"_ Emily said now looking at her, Spencer was gone.

"_It's alright. I mean the day just started_." What she meant to say was Fucking Awesome because you're around.

"_What's your schedule like_?" she asked as they walked out of the room. Paige hands her schedule to Emily, while studying her face and looking away when the other girl looked her way.

"_So we have three classes together._" Paige looked at her confused again. "_We just had AP Chemistry, later we have calculus and then English._"

"_I guess I'll see you later then?_" She said with a wink at Emily who blushed. Paige walked away not sure where her economic class was but smiling at herself knowing she managed to cause that reaction on a gorgeous girl like Emily.

She introduced herself to her economics teacher Mr. Watson. Paige felt the need to just walk out of the class and get to math, not that she loved the subject it's just that a certain person in that class was making her get excited for math. Class was over and she was walking towards the exit when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She was surprised to see the blonde from that morning, her neighbor.

"_Hi, I'm Hanna_." This girl was pretty cute and she reminded Paige of her little sister, fashion freaks.

"_Hi there, I'm Paige. I'm guessing we are neighbors or were you just trying to break in?"_ the blonde smiled as they walked down the hall and started talking about how Hannah forgot it was Monday. Hanna was in her English class as well with Mr. Fitz. Hanna said bye making her way to Spanish class and Paige headed to her math class. She was hoping to see… her thoughts were interrupted when she felt someone's books falling o her chucks. She looked up from her feet to see Emily staring at her.

"Well you like knocking me off my feet don't you?" _Is she flirting with me?_ Not sure of what to say she bent to help pick up the girl's books.

"_I can't help that I can't stay away from Fields_" Emily chuckled and shook her head.

"_Shall we go in?_" she went to introduce herself again. It was like she doing this for a casting show. This time Emily was standing next to her.

"_Mr. Smith she can sit next to me, if Ryan doesn't mind?_" She looked at the dimples and thanked her with a smile. They walked to their chairs and sat down.

* * *

"_So you're from California? Do you surf_?" Hanna kept interrogating Paige with the 20 questions, making her feel like she was from another planet.

She smiled at her and said "_Yes, but not as much as I wanted to. I spend most of my time on the fields._" Emily laughed as she remembered the inside joke. Mr. Fitz was talking about Shakespeare's great talent when the bell rang.

"_So please remember to read for the next lesson_." Mr. Fitz was super young and very sexy. She also noticed how he looked at one of Emily's friends, Aria, and the girl seemed to like it too, but that wasn't her business.

As she walked out of class she heard Hanna say "_Wanna have lunch with us?_" before she felt Hanna's arm linking with hers. Emily walked on the other side, right next to her. Spencer and Aria were in the back murmuring about something.

"_I kind of have to meet someone_." I said knowing that Selene will be furious at her now for taking forever.

"_Oh, who is it?_" Aria asked with a smile.

"_Boyfriend...Girl-fri-end?_!" Hanna exclaimed.

"_Hanna!_" Spencer said while she pulled her away "_Stop asking so many questions, you're going to scare her_."

"_Am I scaring you Paige_?" She asked, and Emily chuckled at Hanna for being…well for being Hanna.

"_No, not at all I just have to go meet up with my sister, that's all." _As the girls agreed to let Paige breath, they wave at her and left to the cafeteria. Emily was still next to her.

"_So, I'll see you around_." Emily smiled and nodded. Before leaving she asked Paige for her phone. After she finished typing she handed her phone back to her.

"_Where were you_?!" Selene was mad. Leaning against the wall, Oh boy…

"_I'm sorry, it just that mmm…_" as she looked around she found Emily looking at her. With a smile she grabbed her sandwich and bit it "_I have Emily in three of my classes_."

"_What? OMG, seriously?_" Selene didn't need a microphone to be loud.

"_Shhh be quiet. She's around here you know_." She said as her little sister looked around to find Emily sitting across the patio on one of the blue tables with three other girls laughing and having a good time.

"_Well well you are one lucky homo. So, do you like the girl or what?"_ This was a dumb question to ask.

Selene knew her sister very well. Lunch was over and Paige was happy to find herself in art class, nothing like art. If there was another subject she loved besides soccer in school, it was art. After art class she made her way to the locker rooms, she was changing when she felt a tap on her shoulders.

"_Hi, so what sport do you play_?" she heard a voice ask her. She turned to find Spencer opening her locker to change into what seems to be her uniform.

"_She plays soccer, and has a very strong kick, trust me_." Emily said laughing from where she was standing, next to the lockers in her swim suit. Paige was having a pre-heat attack now. She kept staring at Emily's toned legs, firm shoulders, flat stomach, and bronze skin color. She was brought back to reality when Selene walked in already dressed in her work out clothes and asked her to change faster.

"_seriously Pai, hurry up"_ selene slap the back of her big sister's head playful.

"_And again I am sorry_." She looked at Emily as she took off her black v-neck shirt. Wearing only her sports bra she went ahead and unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. She took them off showing off her amazing side cuts, with abs that no one but Alex Morgan could rock. Paige could rock them too.

Emily was staring and when she caught her eyes, Emily looked down, Paige smiled at this. She knew that the beautiful swimmer liked what she saw.

"_Well, I'll see you at practice_." Selene walked out of followed by Spencer who gave her a strange smiled and waved at them. The locker room was quiet now.

"_So um… I should_" Emily's husky voice was cute enough to make Paige's body shiver.

"_Right. Have fun underwater Em_."

Emily turned around and said "_Well enjoy being on the fields_."

There was a smirk on each of the girls' faces. "_I always do_." Paige told herself as Emily walked out. She finished getting ready for soccer practice and ran outside before she was late on her first day. After all it was beyond a great day. having Emily in some of her classes where such a surprised yet she never expected this. what a small world or town.


	4. Chapter 4

i DO NOT own any character from tv show PLL.

i want to give MORENADECA credit for helping me out. read her work, she has amazing stories. BIG THANKS MORENADECA

i want to thank everyone who has read/review/favorite etc this story, it means a lot. all the positive things, thanks a lot guys. i wanna give you guys this quick chapter about Paige's **past/background**.of of the reason why Lois decided to move away. why Paige doesn't really get alone with her father. and some of you guys. but dont worry #PAILY will be up next. is short but this chapter is needed.

Cici: haha yes i want her a bit of flirtatious not a womanizer tho. lol i promise she the one who shall never been named, will be harmless ;) haha i got you there with the Alex Morgan huh :) i was debating about the McHasting but some of you are asking and hey i love to please you all :) my readers/viewers so yes for the McHasting, best to describe my Mchasting in the game is like Xavi&Iniesta. hope you know who they are ;) Piage will be the Iniesta to my xavi. and omg Pauli :( that was a sad story, one of my fav movies. the ending was just woah! i hope u do know who Andres Iniesta is and his way of playing is how paige game is :)

Please Review and let know what you guys think. good or bad, i wanna hear it all.

* * *

**The Past**

Days go by and Paige tries to keep herself busy/training, soccer season will start pretty soon and she wants to be in her best shape, NO PAIN NO GAIN always motivates her not only in soccer but life itself. Paige is one of those who never quits and gives 110% in a game. She feels that there is no "ifS" in a game, its all or Nothing. she wants to impress the coach and maybe any recruit for would spend extra time practicing with her sister; sometimes Selene would just watch her. She admired how talented and strong Paige was, but both sisters knew that behind the tough exterior she is more fragile that she let up.

Selene is worried about the fact that Paige doesn't want to open up and talk about her feelings. When had they lost their ability to communicate with each other? Maybe it was when they found out their father, a well known lawyer in Los Angeles, was having an affair with his secretary, and he had a three year old son. Paige thought that the reason that her mother had decided to move to Rosewood was because L.A. was a constant reminder of her father and his infidelity. She remembers how her father had started to forget important family events like anniversaries and birthdays, his excuse had always been work, work, and work. Last year, a week before Christmas, Paige and her sister decided to surprise their father because they hadn't seen him very much lately and they wanted to have lunch with him.

**Flashback**

"_Do you think he will love the idea? I really miss him. It's like he's there but he's never there."_ Selene said while she got out of the car. They were coming home from soccer conditioning.

"_Yeah, he will. Would you stop worrying?"_ Paige told her as she closed the car door and grabbed her sister's hands before continuing, _"Listen, dad loves you, ok. Maybe he's just stressed out over this huge case he has been working on."_

"_You're probably right. Come on, I can't wait to surprise him."_ Selene said as they got in the elevator. When it announced their arrival on the third floor, both girls exited, and made their way to suit 3B. It was quiet, too quiet, almost like if they were closed, but both girls knew it was open. After all, it was Tuesday.

"_Pai, I don't think…"_ Selene was silenced by Paige when they heard noises coming from their dad's private office. They also noticed that Margaret wasn't at her desk.

"_Shhh, stay here."_ She told her little sister. Paige wanted to be ready for anything, so as she walked towards the door, she grabbed the thing closest to her, which just so happened to be a stapler. She was about to open the door when she felt Selene at her side.

The sisters looked at each other, then back to the door. The sounds were getting louder now, and without waiting any longer, Paige opened the door. Much to their surprise, they find their dad behind his desk, except that instead of having a file spread out before him, he had Margaret straddling him in his chair.

"_W-what the fuck, DAD!?"_ she exclaimed. Selene ran out of the office, and Paige could see the guilt painted on her father's face. She wanted to punch them both in the face, break their noses, their whole faces, no, their whole bodies, but she knew that she had to go find her little sister. Who was probably as heartbroken as Paige was.

"_How could you! I hope she was worth it?"_ she shouted. Paige was aiming for her father's computer when she threw the stapler, but because she was shaking so badly from the anger, she missed and hit the window.

She ran out of her father's office, slamming the door on her way out, in her search for Selene. There was no sign of her sister, she wasn't in the car, and Paige figured that maybe she had left running and hoped she would be able to find her. It had been an hour since she started looking for Selene, and there was still no sign of her.

Paige went back to their house to check again, but again she found the house empty. There was only one place left that she could think of where Selene might go the school's soccer field. She parked in the visitor's parking lot and sprinted to the fields. She could see her sister's form sitting on the bleachers, and she started walking towards her. It hurt her to see Selene like this, broken. The fact that Paige knew how much Selene loved their dad, made this even worse. Selene was closer to him than Paige was. She would always stick up for him. She really was daddy's little girl.

"_I've been worried sick, looking for you everywhere."_ She said softly as she took a seat next to Selene on the bleachers.

"_How… could he?"_ the words were spoken between sobs. The broken sentences were devastating Paige _"Doesn't…he love us…any…more?"_ She couldn't take it anymore.

Paige pulled her in and held her close. She didn't know what to say. She was at a loss for words. What can you say when you are in shock as well?

_"Leave me alone, Paige! All of this is your fault!" _She couldn't believe what she was hearing, and Selene wasn't done yet, _"Ever since you came out to our parents, they have been fighting. You made him not want to have anything to do with us, so leave me alone!"_

_"I know you don't mean any of this. When you're ready to talk, I'm here."_ Paige said calmly as she got up and walked to her car. She could still hear Selene's words, maybe she was right, and it was her fault. She knew that being gay was wrong, but she couldn't help it if she loved the same gender. She couldn't pretend to be something she wasn't. Somehow she made it home, but how she managed to drive she doesn't know. She was just glad she didn't get a ticket or into a crash. She went into her room, the picture of her dad and Margaret still fresh in her mind, and now, Selene hated her. How was Lois going to take this? She cried like there was no tomorrow, wishing the earth would just swallow her whole. When Lois fond out, it was a chaos, there were broken dishes everywhere, her dad's clothes were outside, on the front yard. Everything happened so fast, that all she saw was her dad walking out the door, and Lois screaming that she wanted a divorce.

The summer wasn't any better. They sold their house, her father never apologized to Paige properly, and she refused to speak to him, unlike Selene, who seemed to have forgiven him. Then she got the news about her mother's new job in Rosewood Hospital. Lois told them that as soon as she found a place in Rosewood, they were moving. Her dad didn't seem to mind and of a course he was too busy now with his new family.

_"Hey Paige come on let's go home. It's almost 8 and as much I love the game, I have homework. I mean WE have homework."_ Selene said, grabbing her Adidas ball and bags. They got everything in the car and drove home. Again Lois wasn't home, just one more night with just the two of them, but Paige was glad to have her baby sister with her...


	5. Chapter 5

i DO **NOT** own any character from tv show PLL.

**Please Review** and let know what you guys think. good or bad, i wanna hear it all.

i want to give **MORENADECA** credit for helping me out. read her work, she has amazing stories. BIG THANKS **MORENADECA**

Sora Yagami: yes i know the feeling. i strongly dislike Paige's dad, and im sure Selene didn't complete forgave her dad, but she is closer to him than paige is, its harder for her to not want him in her life, after all its her dad, Paige in the other hand isn't complete different from selene, and maybe she sees how her sister needs to be protective, i dont know if you get what im trying to say. Paige somehow blames herself for parents problems but she shouldn't im sure her father was already sneaking around with his secretary. i mean they have a son. if you can give me more thoughts about your point of view about the story "PM" me :)

Cic: yes very traumatizing, im sure selene didn't mean too but she said it, and we see how Paige now thinks is true. yes i love messi, he is my fav football player, i very much dislike ronaldo lol. and mchasting will be just like xav&iniesta :) i like casillas, he is very talented, xabi alonso, yes is very handsome and gay so i love him, im glad he will no longer be in RM. and you will see Mchasting :) *promise*

* * *

Ch 4

**Simple Goodbye**

It was finally Friday. Paige had never felt so tired in her life from keeping up with distracting herself from her day dreaming about Emily or staring at her. Emily was… well, everything that Paige wanted. those extra hours of training has her beyond sore. She and Selene had been eating lunch with Emily and her crew. Hanna and Selene seemed to be getting along very well, both being fashion freaks and all. Spencer was a bit scary but nothing that she couldn't handle, and Aria is the peace keeper, so there was no harm done. It was after school and Paige and her sister where walking towards their car.

"_Pai, I'm starving and mom won't be home 'til 10! I don't like her job anymore_." She said grumbling.

Paige smiled at her, she had always thought that having a mom who was a doctor was amazing, but now she wanted her mom to be around them more than before. She may be out saving lives but she was missing out on her daughter's lives.

"_Alright, let's get take out and eat at home_." Paige said as they kept walking to the car.

when Paige Looked to her left she saw a familiar face, and decided to finally text her. She had been debating all week if she should text Emily or not, she pressed send before she could change her mind.

-_I see you_- Paige stares at the swimmer, waiting for her reply

She saw Emily look around, and she kept looking around until she met Paige's gaze. She smiled as she typed on her phone in reply.

-_any balls around?_-

-_nope, how about you drive my way_?- Paige chuckles, shaking her head.

Emily obey Paige's commands and parked next to her car.

"_So what's going on McCullers_?" Emily greeted Paige with a cheese smile

"_You know any good places for food?"_ Selene shouted, the girl was already in the passenger seat.

"_Yeah, the Grille._" Emily quickly answered.

"_Would you join us? If you're not too busy_." She couldn't believe what she had just heard come out of her mouth, and she got inside the driver seat.

"_No, not busy._" Emily smiled and she drove off, followed by the McCullers sisters. Once the three of them where at The Grille both sisters ordered big meals, Emily was surprised to see how much food these two girls were planning on eating.

"_We'll run it off tomorrow_." Paige said when she noticed Emily's look of disbelief, while she continued to stuff pasta in her mouth. They ordered desert, finished their meal, and after twenty minutes of Paige and Emily arguing Paige paid for all three of them. Emily had insisted that she should pay for her food, but when she realized that she wasn't going to win, she told Paige that it was her turn next time. Paige gave her a victorious smile.

"_Well, I'll see you 'round_." Selene told Emily as she made her way to the car, giving the other girls some privacy.

"_Thank you, for dinner. I had a great time."_ Emily said, and smiled shyly at the girl in front of her as she closed the gap between them. She gently gave Paige a hug and whispered in the girl's ear a "_**Thank You**_."Paige felt her knees go weak and decided to hug the swimmer back before she lost her balance. She could smell the chlorine on Emily's entire body, and although she wished they could stay in the embrace a little longer, maybe a lot longer, she knew she had to let go or she would do something that she would regret.

"_No problem. It was nice enjoying someone else's company, especially if that person doesn't speak about shoes all the time._" She said. As she stepped back a little she noticed that the street lamps gave her a better view of Emily, her long wavy hair, those eyes that anyone could get lost in. With her free hand she reached up and tucked the loose strands behind Emily's ear while giving her a half-smile. She noticed the brunette look away _"I should probably…"_

"_Right, I guess I'll see you on Monday then_?" she said feeling embarrassed about her attempt.

"_Goodnight Paige_" before she could answer Emily was gone. Paige was confused about what just happened. She thought maybe she got the signals wrong. Maybe all Emily wanted was friendship. She got in the car without saying anything to her sister. Selene looked at her big sister but didn't say anything to her. They made the drive in silence. Paige pulled into the drive way and parked the car. She got out of the car quickly and shut the door. She was about to get in the house when she felt her arm being grabbed. Selene looked at her, the look that always Paige can't avoid or lie too.

"_Okay, what happened? One minute you are in La-La-Land, and the next you look like you just lost the World Cup._" Selene asked.

"_It's nothing, okay_." Paige said as she opened the door and started to make her way to her room. She walked in and sat on the bed as Selene followed.

"_You can't fool me, so stop trying to block me out, Paige. I know you."_ She said as she made her way into Paige's room and took a seat next to her on the bed. She took Paige's hands and continued, "_Please talk to me."_ Paige let out a defeated sigh full of frustration. Sometimes she didn't like how well her sister could read her mood changes. Paige loves her little sister but sometimes she just wants to be alone, deal with her problems on her own, deal with the pain she carries. no one can't understand it, but she knows Selene wont leave alone.

"_I… uh, Emily… well I don't know. I thought we were having a moment, and then she ran off_." Selene put her arms around her big sister in a loving and comforting embrace, while Paige continued letting out her feelings _"maybe I just made it all up in my head, you know?"_

"_I don't think you did, but you should talk to her. I mean, you are the one that once said 'Communication is the key' right?"_ she said smiling at her big sister. Selene always used Paige's own words against her and this time Paige was glad she did. She needed to talk to Emily. but what though, what is she going to talk about? oh hey i thought u liked me but you are confusing me with all these wrong signals? she sometimes wanted to be into guys, girls are to complicated.

* * *

It had been two weeks, and it was obvious that Emily was avoiding Paige. The first few days Emily and Paige would walk to class together, but now Emily got to class a few minutes before the bell rang. In class she made herself seem busy with a sigh that clearly meant to say "do not disturb". During lunch she made excuses about having to study or improving her swimming times. Selene noticed this and she was actually thinking about talking to Emily about it, but Paige begged her not to. It was now Friday and the sisters decided to just have lunch by themselves, just the two of them. It wasn't like this back in California. There they both had their different friends, at least something good was coming out of this whole thing, their sisterhood was happening.

It was Saturday night and Selene was going out on a date with Alex, some guy she met at the coffee shop. He works at the country club. Paige made him promise to bring Selene back home before 11:30 or she told him she would kick him like a soccer ball. That was her favorite threat. She is very overprotective when it comes to Selene. No one messed with her baby sister or they would find themselves playing a one-on-one soccer game, but with their face in place of the ball. they invited her to go with them but Paige knows she should let her sister enjoy the night with the boy she likes.

Paige looked at the clock, it was 8, only an hour since Alex picked up Selene. She was watching a replay of a soccer game on ESPN, when she heard the doorbell ring. She was mad that someone was interrupting her ESPN time. She was wondering who it could be, it couldn't be her mom, she had her own keys. To her surprise, when she opened the door she saw Emily standing there, wearing black Capri pants, a black leather jacket over a white v-neck T-shirt, and her long wavy hair looked perfect, like is she was about to shoot a shampoo commercial.

"_Can I come in?"_ she heard the girl ask but wasn't able to make a simple yes, so she nodded instead. Once the girl was inside, she closed the door and made her way towards the living room, sure that Emily would follow. There she heard the narrator yell "Goooaaaalll!" from the TV screen, for the third time. Had anyone else been responsible for her missing the goal, she would have been angry, but it had been Emily. The same Emily she couldn't stop thinking about since the day she hit her with a ball at the park. The same Emily who's dimples made her melt and made her knees weak, the same Emily who had been avoiding her. Paige knew that this was not a simple crush any more, but what was it?

"_Do you want something to drink?"_ Paige had finally managed to speak. She noticed that Emily seemed nervous, but she also had this sad look on her face that made Paige just want to give her a big hug.

"_No, I… listen…It's just…I'm sorry."_Paige turned the TV off, noticing that this conversation wasn't going to be a short one. Emily continued "_I'm sorry for acting… for avoiding you Paige. I… can only offer you,_" Emily cleared her throat to get the next part out and Paige wished that the TV was on so that she didn't have to hear what the brunette in front of her was about to say.

"_I can only offer you my friendship."_ Paige swallowed the big lump forming in her throat. She was trying to hide how hurt she was. She just closed her eyes and tried to think of something else. She tried to picture herself anywhere, but where she was right now, somewhere that wasn't here listening to Emily's words cutting her body, slowly feeling the burn that those words caused.

"_Emily…"_ she was trying to say something, anything, but what? She didn't know what to say "_I… ok."_ Paige said in barely a whisper and she couldn't look at Emily anymore.

She looked down. She could feel Emily close to her now and she couldn't help but wonder when she moved closer. They were so close now, Paige could feel Emily breathing and it sent shivers down her body. Emily's hands grabbed her chin and coaxed her to look up. Their eyes locked and Paige could feel herself leaning forward. Emily's hands were now cupping her cheeks and suddenly she could feel the press of Emily's lips against her own. She could feel the softness and the warmth of the other girl's lips, but it didn't deepen, and Paige felt a heavy pressure fall on her now. This was a painful kiss, not physically but emotionally because she realized that this was the kiss of a sad good-bye. Paige covered Emily's hands with her own, and she was met with wetness covering her fingertips. For a second she thought that the tears were hers but she realized that they were Emily's. She could feel the tears fall, and the soft pressure of lips on hers, and then she heard a whispered _**"I'm sorry."**_ against her lips.

Emily pulled away and left. Paige was still standing there frozen, trying to process what had just happened. Her eyes filled up with tears, she tried to control it but it was too hard to control her emotions, and she crumpled. She fell to the floor next to the couch, and pulled her knees up to her body. With her arms around her legs, she buried her face on top of her knees and she let the tears fall. The sobs started to get louder and the tears started to fall faster. Her eyes were red rimmed and blood shot, and she had no idea how long she had been on the floor crying. She was thinking about the kiss, about how different it was from how she had imagined it. She had thought of kissing Emily but never did it occur to her that would be like that. How can you stop wanting someone, when they were never yours? How can you move on, when it never even began? Why did she kiss her? Why not just a simple goodbye? The kiss hurt, and now she was curled into herself crying for who knows how long. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard someone talk to her.

"_Hey…Paige, everything Ok?"_ she looked up to see Selene standing in front of her. Paige cleared her throat and answered her little sister.

"_Yeah."_ She winced at how husky her voice was from all of the crying that she had been doing. She got up and started to make her way towards her room, not making eye contact with her little sister. She didn't like showing any weakness, it was not the type of role-model she wanted to be. she didn't want Selene to see her broken again and again.

"_I'm tired, but I want to hear all about your date tomorrow, okay?"_ without waiting for a response she closed her door and leaned back against it. She pressed a hand against her mouth as she let out another sob. She could still feel the kiss and knowing that she couldn't be with Emily for whatever reason made the pain even worst. Still crying she made her way to her bed, not even bothering to change. She took off her shoes and curled up under the covers. She didn't want to ruin Selene's night but the sobs were hard to keep quiet. the shadow on the other side of her door finally decided to leave, she head the footsteps going up the stairs, she knew Selene heard her, but she couldn't stop from crying. She havent cried since the day she saw Nick McCullers infidelity, Since the day her sister said those horrible words, Since Lois asked for the divorced. she always thought her life was just great, but in reality she was living a lie, and she rather much live knowing the truth than be lied too. she was glad that Emily was straight forward but she couldn't stop from being crushed. Emily words kept playing in her mind over and over and over again. She cried until the night's events turned into black and sleep took over.


	6. Chapter 6

i DO **NOT** own any character from tv show PLL.

**Please Review** and let know what you guys think. good or bad, i wanna hear it all.

i want to give **MORENADECA** credit for helping me out. read her work, she has amazing stories. BIG THANKS **MORENADECA**

**JessRawrs: **All im going to say is that "there is more to a picture"

**Jellybean2200:** i hope this chapter kind of make sense to you. hope you enjoy this one as well, thanks for reviewing. **  
**

**Guests 1,2,3: **hope this chapter answer you questions and also as i write, i get the idea of what i am doing, and Paily will be back, *Ipromise*

* * *

**Chap.6**  
Forbidden

Selene had just finished putting her things in her locker and was now leaning against it.

"_So… is almost Halloween, and soccer season is going to start soon, it sucks we haven't been invited to any Halloween party. Sometimes I hate this town."_ She told Paige with a pout.

_"I thought you were hanging out with Alex for Halloween?"_ Paige said as she was about to close her locker. She looked to her right and she spotted Emily. She was holding hands with someone she hadn't seen before.

The girl seemed two inches smaller than her, with brown hair, and was wearing a pair of black glasses. She had pale skin and although she was skinny, she still had a great body. The girl was pretty and it all made sense to Paige now. This girl was the reason Emily only wanted friendship from Paige. In anger, she slammed her locker door loud enough to make everyone close by turn her way. Emily locked eyes with her before moving her gaze down. Paige turned and stormed out of there.

"_What the hell was that?"_ Selene asked as she caught up to her sister. She grabbed Paige's arm to make her stop.

_"You didn't see her? God I am so stupid, of a course she has a girlfriend!"_ she said the last part more for herself than for Selene. She was hurt. It felt like someone had grabbed her heart with their bare hands and smashed it against the ground and proceeded to step on it. She felt like crying, and before she noticed, it was too late. Her tears were already making their way down her cheeks. She felt someone pulling her arm and leading her somewhere, but before she could register what was happening Selene had pulled her all the way to the restroom.

_"Pull yourself together! She can't see you crying."_ Paige heard her sister. For a second she had forgotten where she was, but now that she was alone with her Selene she remembered, and she started to calm down.

"_No one deserves your tears. Do you hear me?"_ She felt her sister's arms around her and found it hard not to let the tears fall again. They were broken out of their embrace when the restroom door opened. Both sisters turned to see who it was interrupting their moment and they saw Emily walk in. The girls pulled away from each other ending the hug and trying to act casual.

_"We were just leaving"_ Selene said with a firm tone. Emily had come closer to the, and reached out for Paige's arm before speaking.

_"Can I speak with you?"_ Paige could feel her forearm on fire, where Emily's touch was burning her skin. She looked at Selene and nodded. Selene didn't want to leave Paige alone with Emily, but she walked away furiously.

Paige needed to do this and Selene knew that, she just felt sorry for the tiles. She begrudgingly left the bathroom but not before slamming the door so hard, that it made both of the girls still in the bathroom jump. Paige knew that Selene was angry but she also needed to do this. She needed closure and she would explain that to Selene later and hope her sister wouldn't be so angry.

_"You don't have to-"_ Paige was cut off by Emily.

_"I do. I have to explain. We were having some problems. She needed to fix some personal issues and we both agreed to give each other time with the promise that we would work out things once she was back. Then I met you, and I never planned on developing feelings for anyone else, but you and I just clicked. I forgot about her for a minute. Then I realized what was happening and I had to step back. I love my girlfriend, but I can't lie to you Paige, I care about you too."_ Emily was looking right at her now.

_"Thanks for caring, Emily, but like I said, there was no reason for you to explain anything to me. You had already told me you only wanted friendship from me._" Paige said while trying to hide the pain in her voice.

_"Paige, I-"_ but she didn't get to finish before Paige interrupted her.

_"Save it Emily. I'll see you around."_ and with that, she quickly left not waiting for Emily to speak again. She didn't feel like staying there any longer, and she knew that if she did her eyes would betray her.

She found Selene and told her everything. She knew she couldn't hide her pain from her sister, and she didn't want to either. She wanted to go home, but she knew she needed to practice or this would eat her alive. Soccer was like rehab for her. It helped her to relax and it was her way of getting away from reality and into another universe. There was nothing like feeling the burn and the ache in her leg muscles after a long work out session to help her calm down and bring peace to her inner self. She would rather feel the ache of her body than that of her heart, but right now art class was calling her name, so her inner self would have to wait.

_"Beauty is caught in the eye of an artist, I'm Shana, and you're Paige, right?"_ said the girl that was sitting next to her. She was in art class now and the class assignment was a self portrait, but Paige decided to do a portrait of Emily instead. It wasn't the assignment but it was too late to change it now, so she just kept working on it. As she looked at the drawing she was reminded of how beautiful Emily is. Her thoughts drifted to thoughts of Emily and her girlfriend. She envied the girl that got to hold Emily's hand, got to walk down the school hallway with her, and got to have lunch together. Paige was now sitting with some girls from the soccer team. She was glad about it too. It would have probably been awkward if she sat with Emily and her girlfriend.

"_Yeah, I...she is really pretty, thought I would waste my pencil on her beauty instead of my awkwardness_" the girl chuckled. Paige looked at her. She was pretty, with brown hair, brown eyes, and a slim body.

_"I wouldn't mind wasting my art supplies on you." _Shana said with a wink at her making her look away and blush. Paige was hoping Shana wouldn't see it.

_"Listen, some of us are going to the art walk being held tomorrow at 6pm downtown, you should join us, maybe even bring some of your stuff." _

_"I suppose it won't hurt to go, I have zero plans"_ Feeling more confident now, Paige wrote her digits on her sketch book, then ripped off the page and handed it to Shana _"text me the directions."  
_  
Later on, as she made her way to the lockers room, Paige spotted Emily talking with her girlfriend. She felt a knot forming inside of guts. She tried to ignore them. She placed her adidas bag on the ground and started opening her locker. She took the gray hoodie off and placed it inside the locker. Then she started undressing herself before she puts on her black adidas shorts and the sharks girls soccer T-shirt on, there was no need of changing her bra since she only wears sports bras unless she needed to dress up or do laundry. Next she puts on her black soccer socks and her orange cleats. She heard a voice speaking behind her. She wondered who it was. It wasn't her sister since she was always early to practice, sophomores.

_"Sometimes there's more to the picture"_ said a brunette that was standing by the lockers.

_"Huh?!"_ tying her cleat, she tilt her head _"What was that?"  
_  
_"Nothing, so I heard you are taking the midfield position?"_ Spencer seemed serious, Paige remember how she felt when she first met her in first period, the girl could make Paige feel uneasy

_"you must heard right"_ she got up and started to close her locker trying to ignore the brunette, Spencer shuts Paige's locker door

_"that's my spot and it will always be, just like the captain position, I don't care if you're coach's favorite now"_ Spencer angry tone was giving her the shivers

"_what?! Seriously Spencer, I've seen you play, I'm not impressed, I don't take the easy way, I earned it fair and square, wanna beat me? Work harder"_ Paige meets the brunette's eyes, it was like a staring contest. Coach had offered Paige the midfield position the second week of practice. She can play any position, if she earn a spot in a team it's because she knew how hard she works and practices, it wasn't because she was someone's favorite. Paige felt that earning something like that was like cheating, she loved the game too much to cheat. Coach Gomez had also offered her the spot because Spencer had told him she wasn't sure about playing this season.

_"You two! out! Now!"_ Coach Gomez look pissed, you could see his face grow red as he yelled his lungs out _"Give me ten laps, Go go go!"_ Both girls stormed out of the locker room without looking at their angry coach.

_"This is all your fault!"_ Spencer managed to say, her fatigue wasn't letting her speak correctly.

_"W-what? You are the one giving me shit, talking about co-coach giving a spot on a team be-because I'm his favorit-te"_ Paige's fatigue was kicking in too; it was the last lap around both soccer fields.

_"Whatever McCullers, I will get my spot back." _They stopped when they got to the finish line. Coach was already walking to them. Paige had her hand on the back of her skull, she had forgotten to take a hit of her inhaler and she needed to control herself, there was no time for an asthma attack. It would make her look weak in front of the coach and Spencer. She didn't want to look weak in front of either of them, especially Spencer.  
_  
"Hey, are you okay?"_ Spencer was concerned about her. She even put her right hand on Paige's back. Paige didn't need her pity, and she was about to answer when coach called them.

_"What the hell was that about back there?"_ The girls were about to speak, but he told them _"DO NOT interrupt me. I need my two strongest players in an alliance with each other, understood?!"_ both girls nodded

"_Now go grab a ball and I wanna see prefect touches."_ Again, they nodded at him and did as they were told. Spencer got a ball and they started practicing their touches.

_"You don't seem fine"_ Spencer told her as she kicked the ball with the inside of her right foot towards Paige.

_"Hmm… I'm fine. Look you don't have to pretend to like me, but this is important to me, and coach is right, we're a team and we need each other to make the team better. We need to work as team and I want this team to be successful and to make it to the CIF"_ Paige said as she kicks the ball to Spencer, then nods at her, seems like Spencer got the message. Both girls were competitive and wanted to win, and maybe friendship wasn't needed but team work definitely was.


	7. Chapter 7

i DO **NOT** own any character from tv show PLL.

**Please Review** and let know what you guys think. good or bad, i wanna hear it all.

i want to give **MORENADECA** credit for helping me out. read her work, she has amazing stories. BIG THANKS **MORENADECA**

i just wanna say the only thing i didn't like from the PLL finale was the fact that PAIGE MCCULLERS wasn't in it, but Lindsey Shaw promise more PAILY in season4.

Nightrise1: heyyyyyy HAPPY BIRFFFFDAY TO YOU! hope you have an amazing bday with family/friends/lovers/etc. and wish you many more, and thank you for the support :)

Sora Yagami: im sorry im sorry im sorry, i know im hurting your paily feels and i apologies, but it will get ...before the rainbow shines. again thank you for reviewing, i really enjoy reading your reviews

Guest1: yes mchasting not in any romantic way but friendship yes. for some reason i ship spencer with aria a lot, and i can't see them both dating, my fav USWMT is Megan Rapinoe, she is like the best Midfielder/Winger but my all time fav. player is ALI RILEY, do you know who she is?

Guest2: haha yeah i love jealous Em as well. thanks for your support, and mchasting friendship will happen :)

* * *

Chap.7

_Art love_

_"Hey you made it" Shana smiled at her.  
_  
_"Why would I stand you up?"_ she said giving Shana a half smile.

They walked next to each other. Paige was eyeing everything, she had never been to an art event and she wasn't disappointed. The whole block on Mission Street was closed down, on the sidewalks all the different artist had their stands or booths with their art work carefully displayed on tables, against walls, and hanging from strings. There was a live band playing, people were going back and forward, it was super crowded due to Halloween events that were being held as well. It almost felt like a carnival to Paige, all that was missing was cotton candy, which she later found out that they had too. Shana stopped at her booth, where Paige recognized some of her classmates.

They said hi and then she saw one amazing piece, it seemed like the artist used spray paint, and a piece of flat wood was used instead of a new frame. There was a girl wearing a gas mask on it, her body was made of smoke or was the smoke covering her body? She had a black gas mask covering her nose and lips, leaving only her eyes exposed. The eyes of the girl in the painting reflected pain; it was almost as if she was begging for help from the smoke that had trapped her. The colors were used just right, they gave the illusion that you were on ecstasy with the multicolor effect, when in reality only blue, magenta, red, and purple were used.

_"You like it?"_ the girl pointed out.

_"Yes, it's beautiful."_ Paige was excited about this whole art walk, but this painting in particular seemed to speak to her. She felt that she could relate to it.

"_It's yours then."_ the girl said walking toward the painting, picked it up, and she held it out to Paige  
_"Here take it."_

_"W-what? No! I mean at least I should pay for it, it must have taken the artist a very long time?"_

_"I am the artist, and I insist you take it, please. It seems like you are connected to my painting, more so than someone who's gonna pay for it without understanding the message as you have"_ Shana gave her a bright smile that Paige couldn't resist took the paint and thanked her for the gesture.

_"Come on, I'm gonna show you around."_ she grabbed Paige's hands. Paige felt how soft Shana's hands were, and she saw that her nails were painted purple. it felt strange. She gave her a tour, and Paige loved every single moment of it. She liked art and had never thought about how art could describe emotions.

It was around 10pm and the art walk was almost over. Shana had offered to walk Paige to her car, but when she was about to leave, Paige felt how Shana grabbed her free hand to pulled her closer.

Shana's hands wrapped themselves around her waist, their eyes locked, and something in Paige was telling her to stop and yet another was telling her to ignoring the voice. The girl bit her lips and finally decided to lean in for a kiss, Paige didn't move, feeling Shana's soft lips on her, she thought of the kiss she shared with Emily and couldn't help but compare them. That one was different, it had been painful yet she wanted more of Emily after that kiss, but she could never have her because Emily loved another.

Paige moved her lips, telling Shana that it was ok. She wasn't sure why she did it, but at the moment all she wanted was just to get lost. Paige broke the kiss and looked at Shana. She still had her eyes still closed, she couldn't deny that the girl was pretty, but she realized that it wasn't fair for her. She felt guilty now, for trying to forget Emily with her, for using her like that.

_"I'm sorry, I can't do this. I mean you're beautiful but"_ she was cut off.

_"But you like Emily fields. I know, I've known not because of the portrait but because of the way you look at her when you two hang out. I've liked you since the first day we had class together, I thought you and her were eventually going to get together but she's back with Jenna, all I'm saying is take a chance, it might surprise you, like today."_ Shana leaned in for a quick peck

_"Just, __**think**__ about it."_and she walked away leaving a very confused Paige standing with no direction.

* * *

She parked in front of her drive way, not knowing what step she should take next. She wants to make the right decision, but nothing seems right. Closing the door, she sees Emily outside, on Hanna's porch, saying goodbye to her best friend. Paige quickly made her way inside, but when she heard a familiar voice calling her name, she turns to face Emily.

It seems like she has been crying, her eyes are red and swollen. Paige wants to do nothing but hug and protect her. She walks towards Emily who seems to debate on what to say next.

_"What's up?"_ She says trying to act casual. She puts her hand inside her jacket's pocket while the other one holds the gift Shana gave her.

_"I called you."_ Emily looks away then back up to face her again while crossing her arms around herself. The way she said _"YOU_" made it seem as a hint, but to what? Paige has no clue what it means.

_"Oh" _she takes out her iPhone from her front jeans pocket and checks _"My phone was on silent, and the loud music didn't help."_ She says placing her phone back to where she keeps it.

She couldn't help but admire how beautiful Emily is. Her wavy hair, her Brown eyes, those lips that cut her chest when she speaks, so different from shana, so different from anyone she had ever met before, so different yet forbidden. She knows that there is no chance of anything other than friendship. Emily said she loved her girlfriend. Those thoughts made Paige sad, she was upset now.

_"I see. Look I won't take much of your time, but Spencer is having a Halloween party and she asked me to tell you that she would like it if you and Selene could come." _she pulls out a piece of paper from her purse giving the paper to Paige.

There's an electricity shock sent through Paige's body when their fingers touch, and it seems that Emily felt it too because she instantly pulls her hand away and places it inside her jacket's pocket. Paige feeling disappointed decides it best to just get inside the house.

_"Hmm thanks, Good night"_ She clears her throat before she turns her back, she feels two arms being slid around her waist. Her heart is beating faster and then she feels Emily's head on her right shoulder. She can feel the girl's heavy breathing on her ear, but what is getting to her is that she can feel Emily's body pressed against her back. All she wants to do is turn around and kiss her but she's not sure how to react, she doesn't want to embarrass herself again, or feel rejected again. Why is this happening? Someone who claims to want just friendship does not do this type of things.

_"Emily w-what are you doing?"_ she stays still waiting for an answer, but all she hears is a car driven by her street.

_"I don't know. I just, I just wanna feel you close. I can't explain it, just please, please, stay here."_ Emily whispers these words to her and she truly wants to understand the girl's actions. She wants answers but all she does is stay there in the night's silence, secretly wishing for the courage to turn around and kiss Emily, to take her to her room and love her unconditionally. But how can't she loved her when her heart is taken? you either go do or don't take changes, there is no maybe there no in between, there is no...fuck it all.

Paige gains the courage to turn and look at Emily's eyes, those broken brown eyes, why was she crying? She takes Emily's hand, she didn't protest either, both of them afraid to speak, again silence is all there is between them, and that feels right. They start walking towards her house.


	8. Chapter 8

i DO **NOT** own any character from tv show PLL.

**Please Review** and let know what you guys think. good or bad, i wanna hear it all.

i want to give **MORENADECA** credit for helping me out. read her work, she has amazing stories. BIG THANKS **MORENADECA**

Nightrise1: heyyyy :) you are so sweet :) and how was your bday? hoped you got a lot of presents and stuff :)

getlostandruncici: heyy cici, yes i sort of miss your reviews girl, i know it seems as if Emily is playing with Paige's emotions, so i hope this makes you feel some what sorry of emily? and hmm maybe shana and jenna know each other? maybe not :)

Rachel Manlop: thank you, hope you enjoy this chap as well

xxx-Over-the-storm-xxx: i hope u see why where im trying to take this. thanks for the review.

PamyNovaes: right, em and jenna? but i only picked jenna in the story id picked her in a heart beat instead of samara or maya lol.

laurenrulez1: for you :)

i wanna thank everyone for the support, and hope you guys like this chap. again review review :)

* * *

Chap.8

Secrets & revelations

Paige pins the darker girl against the wall. She kisses the luscious lips hungrily, savoring her taste. She could taste Emily forever. She pulled away from kissing those delicious lips and kissed down Emily's jaw to her neck. Paige sucked on Emily's pulse point while her hands made their way from their place in Emily's dark locks to her perfect ass. She squeezed those firm globes and a small moan escaped from the girl's mouth. She could feel the heat rising rapidly as Emily ran her hands through Paige's auburn hair, pulling it, asking for more. Paige understands her. She needs more too. Moving so that she is positioned between Emily's legs, she presses their centers together. Another moan is ripped from Emily's mouth. Paige grabs Emily's ass harder and picks her up, Emily's legs wrap themselves around Paige, and their lips never let go of each other. Paige feels a warm tongue swipe across her bottom lip, asking for entrance and immediately grants it. She can feel Emily's tongue explore her mouth in search of her own tongue. Paige moves across the room, and gently guides them to the bed, as she carefully places the girl on it. They are moaning as both tongues are having a duel inside Paige's mouth, and with the new position, their centers are pressed right against the other, letting them feel everything. The loud know on the door is what brings them both to reality.

_"_OH MY GOD! I am so_…_"

"Selene! Get out!" Paige screamed at her sister. She didn't like her very much right now. Paige reluctantly got off of the still breathless brunette on her bed.

"I should go" Emily says as she gets up from the bed. She has started to get her jacket, while Paige gave Selene a look that said she should not still be in the room. Selene understood and quickly said

"Oh no Emily I'm sorry. Sorry." with that Selene practically runs out the bedroom.

"Emily please stay"

"No, no I...this was a mistake Paige, I need to go." Emily left the room and made her way towards the front door. She was almost there when she heard Paige.

"Why are you running away? You want this as much as I do. You want me I as much I do so why can't you stop lying to yourself and admit that here is where YOU wanna be?" during her little speech Paige had caught up with Emily, and caught her in a loving embrace. Now she was the one hugging Emily from behind. Her head is on Emily's shoulder, as she whispers "Please **stay**."

Emily grabs Paige's hands and unfolds them from her body. She continues walking forward, opening the door without looking back. Paige was hurt to see how she could easily Emily was walking away, seemingly, without caring.

"Fine! Leave! But don't you dare,… don't you dare do this again Emily." Paige chokes the words out. Her emotions are too raw right now, and her voice breaks. Emily pauses for second but she continues to open the door and close it without hesitation, leaving Paige behind. **_Not once none of the girls saw each other's tears._ **She sits on the couch. She can't believe what just happened. Her tears start to fall down. She feels broken. What's the meaning of this? Why all these silly games that only break her heart again and again? Emily can easily bring her up, and make her feel like she is touching the sky yet pull her down to hell in an instant.

They say when you die you either go to heaven or hell, whoever came up with this theory has definitely never loved someone named Emily Fields. It seems like this day is starting off bad for Paige, as if last night's scenario wasn't bad enough. She was late to her first period, without her chemistry book, which earned her trip to study hall instead. According to her chemistry teacher, Mr. Donaldson, if you don't come prepared, there's no reason for you to be in his class. Paige was sort of relieved, when she was leaving the classroom. She looked at Spencer, who gave her a friendly smile. She accidentally looked at Emily, who was already staring at her, but looked down when their gazes met. Paige just ignored whatever feelings her broken soul felt.

"So, haven't seen you lately." Hanna said as she linked their arms together.

"I've been busy." Paige answered.

"But, you're still coming to Spence's party tomorrow right?" Hannah asked while they walked down the hall.

"I…I don't know," Paige said, not wanting to sound rude.

"Well, Emily is going. Plus a Hasting party, you never wanna miss," the blonde said and smiled.

"… and her girl..." Paige said nervously thinking that the blonde had caught her.

"Ugh, I know. I hate...wait, so you won't come because of her, because of Jenna?" Suddenly the blonde stopped walking.

"Oh my Gawd! You like Em! That's why you don't sit with us anymore." Hanna applauded herself for figuring it out.

"W-w-what? No, no, I don't like…" she stops as soon as she sees Jenna giving Emily a kiss on the lips, and Paige makes her way out of the classroom. The blonde sees this and can tell how upset she is now.

"We need to talk, maybe I could come over later, won't take long to get there since we are next door neighbors." The blonde gives her a hug and Paige simple nods.

Paige hates sitting next to her, how she wishes Ryan never agreed on exchanging seats. Emily didn't look at her once, and the same thing happened in English. Mr. Fitz had to practically shout her name to bring her back from her thoughts, making her jump out of her seat. She was so freaked she gave the answer to one of the math problems from earlier. She felt her neck and cheeks grow warm from her blush. The whole class laughed, except the beautiful brunette whose face was practically glued to her notes, and she was embarrassed. It made Paige sad to see how Emily avoided her. She missed the way Emily looked at her, and the way she would melt when those brown honey eyes locked with hers. Lunch time was finally here, and she could relax, no longer feeling out of place. Paige was putting her books into her locker when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey you," the girl leaned against the locker next to hers.

"Hey yourself," Paige said closing her locker and facing a very smiley Shana.

"Have lunch with me? I brought cookies..." she got closer and put her arms around Paige's neck  
closing any noticeable gap.

"I..." a loud sound grabbed her attention. It was from the swimmer who slammed her locker door, the same swimmer who was staring at them in their compromising position. Paige pulls away and ignores what seems to be a jealous Emily. No she's not jealous. Paige turns to see Shana giving her a half smile. She clears her throat. "I gotta meet with my sister and the girls. How about you join us?" Shana seemed to love the idea. She nods and links her arm with Paige as they passed Emily who was just looking unpleased.

The rest of the day was more relaxing for Paige, having lunch with Shana was actually fun, and yes she did have cookies. The girls ate all the cookies and claimed they would run them off later at practice. After art class, Paige asked Shana if she would come with her to Spencer's party. She agreed with a nod and a quick kiss on the lips. She walked away and shouted over her shoulders for Paige to text her about it later. After 4 hours of practice the sisters went home to find an empty house. Like always, Lois was gone. She was gone about 99% of the time.

When the doorbell buzzed Paige looked at the clock. It read 8:34pm. She had taken a shower and then a nap. Selene was out with Alex. He was a really nice guy and Paige actually liked him. He was polite and very respectful. She got up from the couch and made her way to the door hopping it wasn't Emily again, honestly she didn't want to deal with all of the drama that comes with her, right now.

"Hey neighbor. You forgot didn't you?" Hanna asked as she made her way inside.

"Sorry I was taking a nap," she said as she closed the door. Paige had forgotten all about Hanna wanting to talk. She figured it was about Emily. Not sure what Hanna was going to tell her, she made her way to the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge, then made her way to the living and sat down on the other side of the couch facing Hanna who was sitting comfortably.

"First answer me something. I think I know the answer, but I want to hear it from you." Hanna asked

"Ok, shoot away," Paige said taking a drink from her bottle.

"You like Em, right? Hanna was wrinkling her eyebrows.

Paige looked down, "yes."

"Aww, Paige, I knew it." The blonde squeezed her hand. She finally met the other girl's eyes.

"Ok, almost year ago, Emily's first girlfriend, Maya, was murder by this guy who was obsesses with her. He met Maya at this rehab camp; apparently Maya had a problem with weed, maybe something else. Anyways," Paige nods as a sign to Hanna that she was keeping up with the story.

"The guy came to Rosewood, pretending to be Maya's cousin. He fooled all of us, but mostly Em, yes; you may be asking how that even happened. Well Maya never really talked about her family. Emily befriend him but before he came here she started dating Jenna, to make this story short" the blonde made a quick pause to drink some water.

"He kidnapped Jenna and Emily. He had Emily driving and Jenna on the passenger seat. He was in the back seat with a knife, threading to stab Jenna. Emily made a force break and caused Lyndon to fly out the windshield the airbag impact caused Jenna to lose her sight. I think Emily feels guilty about it" Hanna sighed.

"Whhhhat! When how? Whaatt!? When did this… happen?" Stuttering with her words Paige got up and walked over the seat on the smaller couch across from the one where Hanna was sitting.

"Before the summer, Jenna and Emily were dating for only a few months," Hanna kept drinking more water before continuing. "I never liked Jenna nor will I ever. I don't know what Emily sees in her. she creeps me out."

"Why are you telling me this?" The soccer player was in shock at this revelation.

"Because I thought you and Em were going to hook up. I mean I was praising the lord for it to happen, but now you guys avoid each other." The blonde walked over and sat on the wood-floor.

"She just wants to be friends Hanna, I'm not goin..." she was cut off before she could finish.

"Look, Jenna asked Emily for some time. All summer she didn't call Emily once, just a few texts here and there, but she is back and I feel like Em's guiltiness is the reason she's with Jenna."

"There's really nothing I can do, sorry." Paige felt feeling hopeless and defeated.

"Seriously, that's all then? Ugh you suck Paige McCullers," Hanna got up and started to walk towards the main door.

"I know Emily likes you, sometimes we have to fight for the sake of our own happiness," and with that Hanna shut the door behind herself.

What just happened? Seriously, this revelation was wild? Could Hanna be right about Emily feeling guilty? This is more complicated than a math problem, if Emily is really with Jenna for that reason, can she try to win Emily? No of a course she wouldn't do that. She was upset about the fact that Emily would be with someone for that reason. What happened wasn't Emily's fault. It wasn't fair, she was determined more than ever now to go to the Halloween party and talk to Emily about it.

-Pick you up at 8pm, text me your address-

She hit send and placed her phone on her night stand, drifting into what seemed to be another dream of dream of her and Emily.


	9. Chapter 9

i DO **NOT** own any character from tv show PLL.

**Please Review** and let know what you guys think. good or bad, i wanna hear it all.

please let me know what you all **think**

i want to give **MORENADECA** credit for helping me out. read her work, she has amazing stories. BIG THANKS **MORENADECA**

getlostandruncici: Cici i know what you mean, but sometimes the feelings we get for another person, can be so strong, makes us make do or say stupid actions, been there, done that, but thats what makes us better, im sure emily curses herself for letting happening. i think her blaming herself what happened with jenna is understanble. but we know it wasnt really her fault, and she needs to see that. if noticed Paige also sort of blames herself about the divorced? her coming out, her parents arguing all the time, selene yelling at her, Paige and Emily have that in common and understand each other, maybe thats why Paige is willing to be her friend after all. having a friend who understands you so well and you can relate as well, makes them complete whole. haha hope you like shana in the end, just like the show, "sketchy"

ENJOY...

* * *

**Chap. 9**

**_a foolish heart_**

"So what's the plan?" The younger sibling asked while getting in the car.

it was nice Friday night, the nice windy weather, send shivers yet it was a nice bliss feeling. The girls were ready to enjoy the night, after debating if they should go or not, but when they got a called from Lois saying she probably just sleep in her office, the girls just got up and started to get ready, ignoring the fact that Lois was just ignoring their existing. They know that she is becoming their father.

"Well, we pick up Shana and enjoy ourselves. Is Alex coming?" Paige asked as she turned on the car before she starts driving.

"Yes, he is meeting me there. Oh I think you turn left here, 3478, call her."

"I'm outside..." Paige was doubting having asked Shana to come with her. She didn't want to give the other girl false hopes. She heard the door open then close. Shana was dressed up as a witch, a hot witch, with a small black dress, a tiny black hat, black heals, and a small broom. Paige decided to dress up as -El Zorro- she already had black pants, black long bottom sleeve, all she bought was the mask and sombrero. Selene was dress as Tinker Bell. Paige made her wear tights under the short green dress. After a small chat about what to expect at the party, they talked about nonsense things. The three girls made it to the Hastings residence. Paige opened the rear left door for Shana who smiled at her. They started to walk towards the house, but before they could get inside the house, there was this big black tunnel. All kinds of sounds were coming from inside, and some of the guest were screaming. Hanna was not kidding when she said –"You don't wanna miss a Hastings party."-

When they were about to go into the black tunnel, Selene turned to see Alex. He was waiting for her dressed as Peter Pan. It was kind of fitting for him. Alex held Selene's hand as they started walking inside the tunnel. Shana looked at Paige, waiting for her to hold her hand. Paige awkwardly put her arm around Shana's shoulder and started walking inside the tunnel.

After a few screams and laughs the four of them made it inside the house. It looked like an old abandoned mansion but the party was actually in the backyard. They made their way outside to the back yard. A lot of people seemed to be having a blast. The D.J. was playing great music, maybe it wasn't going to be too bad after all. Shana excused herself from the group and went to chat with some of her friends to Paige's relief. She looked at Alex and at her sister, they seemed like they wanted some alone time so she started to wonder around. She walked towards a table to get some of what seemed to be fruit punch. Paige grabbed a cup and started serving herself when she saw Emily, she was dressed as Pocahontas. If the Disney character was real, that would probably be Emily. She heard some random girl asking her if she was done wasting the punch on the ground. She looked annoyed and Paige just walked away. She went to stand by the pool.

"hey, how are you?" the beautiful Pocahontas was suddenly next to her.

"Just been busy soccer and stuff, h-how have you been?" she said turning to face Emily. She felt like the whole world could disappear right now, and she wouldn't notice. It was just the two of them, together.

Emily glanced behind Paige, probably looking for someone, before looking back at the soccer player "Where's your girlfriend?"

"Pardon me, but the only one with a girlfriend is someone else, which speaking of..." Paige wanted to bite her tongue so hard after she said the word girlfriend.

"She wasn't feeling well. So, are you and that girl dating?" Paige sensed the uncomfortable  
way Emily spoke.

"Hmm no, I don't know" Paige sigh deeply "Emily I wanna be friends, but I don't know how to break this tension." Emily was facing the pool now. Paige could easily see her beauty. The way she was concentrating on the water, like she wanted to jump in and swim, suddenly made Paige want to swim too.

"Friends?" It was more of a question than statement than . "I'd love that. A friend is what I need." Emily sounded happy about it, but her eyes said differently. They seem sad? Confused? Unsure of what Paige had offered, but maybe Paige was just imagining all this.

"i still think we need to talk but some other time, somewhere less crowded" She gave her a weak smile and nodded

The D.J. started playing what seemed to be –fool for love by Tegan and Sara, the remix, both girls stared at each other, without a care in the world, forgetting for a second about their deep feelings, and starting over, with a solid friendship. Paige wanted to be there for Emily, maybe not as a lover but a friend an unconditional friend. She knows it will be hard but she is willing to make an effort.

_*Do you remember I searched you out_  
_How I climbed your city's walls?_  
_Do you remember me as devout_  
_How I prayed for your calls?_

_I stood still is what I did  
Love like ours is never fixed*_

"Dance with me?"Emily said pulling Paige out of her thoughts. Paige smiled and nodded. She grabbed the gorgeous Pocahontas's hand gently and they both made their way to the dance floor. Emily wrapped her hands around the soccer player as she placed her hands around the brunettes waist. They both looked and smiled at each other. As they dance, Paige feels like it's a dream. She just wishes it had a different ending.

_*I stuck around_  
_I did behave_  
_I saved you every time_  
_I was a fool for love_  
_I was a fool for love_  
_I_ was_ a fool*_

Was god playing a joke on them? because that's exactly how it seems like, and playing this song out of the blue? seriously Paige just listen to the song played, she was fool, a fool to love Emily this way, away that no one probably understand. Love is describable and unexpected, the way she can lost in those brown eyes, the way Emily's warm soft skin, those lips that she wants nothing more to captured but she shouldn't, is not healthy for either her or Emily yet it is such addiction.

_*Then you blamed me and blocked me out_  
_How long did you think I'd last?_  
_Then you disappeared for weeks to pout_  
_How many times could I pack?* _

standing here, holding each other, staring, Paige sees how the other girl just bites her bottom lip and looks down and up to meet her eyes again, she sees how Emily's eyes are getting red, and feels how tight she holds onto her, Paige could leave and forget all about this girl or maybe convince herself she can but that will be a lie, Emily fields is all she can think of, the heroin she never wanted to explorer.

"we are going to be okay, i promise" she whispers words to confront them both, she feels the Emily's _head_ in the _crook of her_ neck.

_*If you're worried that I might've changed_  
_Left behind all of my foolish ways_  
_You best be looking for somebody else_  
_Without a foolish heart, a foolish heart* _

where they going to be okay? who knows but thing, she will stay, stay because running away wasn't in her to do list, it wasn't her anymore, she has a reason to stay, she wasn't her father, she wasn't going to run away and abandon anyone. as the song fades away, they both wish the song would play forever, both with foolish hearts, with a foolish love that no one can see nor understand but only the two of them.

"Hey! You made it!" Hanna smiles at them, giving them two thumbs up and starts dancing with her boyfriend, Caleb. Paige looks around, she sees Spencer dancing with Emily's lab partner, Toby. Aria is dancing with someone who's face is cover by a brown paper bag with a drawing face and holes to see. Then she sees Selene dancing with Alex. Her little sister is smiling, enjoying her time with him. She is glad that her sister is happy. It's been a long time since she has been happy and right now that's all that matters. Paige feels someone tapping on her shoulder.

"Do I get a dance too, Zorro?" The witch is standing looking at Paige and Emily.

"Paige forgot her manners. I'm Shana." She said as she interrupted the pair's dance.

"Emily" Emily introduces herself awkwardly, crossing her arms around herself. If looks could kill, both girls would probably be brutally attacking each other.

"Heyyy, I'm glad you came!" Spencer hugs Paige and whispers "You owe me McCullers."

"Here you are my lovely sister," Selene stood next to Alex holdings his hand. Spencer who was holding hands with Toby frowned when she looked at Alex.

"What's up bitches? Are we dancing in a circle like those little middle schoolers?" Hanna said while holding Caleb's hand. Everyone started laughing at the blonde's comment. Paige was glad that they seemed to see feel the tension and help break the Ice.

The D.J. started playing –Scream & Shout by Will. feat. Britney Spears. The circle was formed, Paige was between Emily and Shana. It was awkward for the first 2 seconds, then all of them started to sing along

"I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out  
And scream and shout, and let it out  
We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh"

Paige took a glance at her surroundings. All the girls and even the boys around her including her sister, Emily, Hanna, Aria even Spencer were smiling and singing like lunatics. She was having an awesome time. For the night she was forgetting all about her broken heart, her father's neglect, and Lois's avoidance. Tonight she was going to enjoy herself. Tomorrow would be a different day, same problems maybe, but a different day and she would have the beginning of her new friendship with Emily Fields to look forward to. Maybe this is better, to start with us being friends. There are issues that needed to be resolved with her father and with Lois for her to be happy with herself, and then maybe love would eventually happen. Fate has its mysterious ways of making things happen.

* * *

i feel like i made Emily look like a bad guy, that was never my intention.

i want to thank everyone who has taken their time to read and review, favorite etc. thanks guys, please give me feed backs.


	10. Chapter 10

i DO **NOT** own any character from tv show PLL.

**Please Review** and let know what you guys think. good or bad, i wanna hear it all.

please let me know what you all **think**

i want to give **MORENADECA** credit for helping me out. read her work, she has amazing stories. BIG THANKS **MORENADECA**

getlostandruncici: Yes, i understand how protective us paige mccullers lover can be/get when our baby is suffering, i just got this big fat love for Lindsay Shaw and Paige Mccullers made me love her even more. haha yeah, spencer and Paige's "friendship" is still sort of weird for me as well. and for your answer to the jenna and shana hint: New York? :) i can't make promises of the chapters being long enough but i will try my best. hope you enjoy emily's pov thanks for always reviewing

Rachel Manlop: thank you thank you. hey, i am big soccer fan/love/player too :) and lets just say maybe Spencer knows Alex a bit more. hope you like this chapter :)

PamyNovaes: thanks for understanding. my pov i never meant for Em, to be the bad guy, althou it might seem like that, but no, Em is too adorable to be the bad guy.

keekee4ever: and your wish is my command, Paily will survive :)

cosmicmo: first of all, i love your SN (: and i didn't like shana in the show, she was trying to get with paige, then with emily, she was just trying to get between, that dirty tramp lol. let me just say...she isn't so "friendly"

* * *

**Emily's POV**

_There really is nothing like a nice jog. It always calms me down when I feel uneasy. Like now, when I feel like something is missing. It's like I'm here but I'm not here. Life has been like a crazy dream, from Maya's death to psycho Nate, and Jenna losing her sight...Jenna, my "girlfriend," whom I haven't spoken to in ages._

Emily always loved going for a run, it always helped her think and feel content. Until her thoughts wandered back to the day she met a certain girl. She stops at the tree where it all happened. She can still hear the husky voice yelling "Watch…," and the way the girl stood in front of her unable to speak correctly. Emily felt the same, but something inside her stopped her from pushing her shy persona aside and introduced herself. Just hearing the girl's name "Paige" made her feel butterflies in the pit of her stomach. When the girl held her hand, Emily noticed how perfectly it fit in hers. She felt her insides explode with feelings. Yes, she knew it was crazy to feel this way. After all, she had just met this girl, but to her it felt like she had known her for a long time. Who would have thought that this girl was going to drive Emily wild?

_How can I feel this way? How can I be happy with a girl I just met, when I'm with Jenna? Jenna, how can I smile when Jenna is blind?_

Emily kept running. She was at a steady pace when she sees someone familiar.

"Hey… going for a run without your twin?" Emily says slowing down her pace to a walk. She walked towards the young girl stretching.

"Yeah, Pai was still asleep. She never sleeps in, and I didn't have the heart to wake her up." Selene said while stretching her legs, not making eye contact. Emily sensed the coldness in the other girl's voice. She knew how close the McCullers sisters are. Who could blame Selene, if Emily wasn't her favorite person right now? She didn't want any conflict but she needed to apologize.

"I know you don't like me much right now but I would really love it if we could start off fresh." Emily bit her lips nervously waiting. Selene isn't like Paige. Paige is sweet, mysterious, kind, and her husky voice makes Emily feel a thousand things in her chest. She is perfect. Selene on the other hand always says what's on her mind, just like Emily's best friend Hanna.

"You're damn right. I don't like you right now. I don't like the way you think you can just come and go as you please when it comes to Paige. One day you like her, the other you ignore her." Selene was making eye contact with her now. The girl doesn't look happy, and Emily hopes Selene breaks the eye contact soon.

"Paige is too good for anyone who thinks they can play with her feelings. I'm not saying that because she's my sister, but because I know the kind of person she is" Selene looks away. Her words aren't so cold now. They aren't harsh like they were a moment ago. They're more like Paige's now, soft, warm, and calm.

"I know I haven't been the best sister. I haven't been a friend for her, or someone who she can rely on." Selene walks to the nearest bench and sits on it. Emily takes a seat next to her.

"But she loves me unconditionally and…" Emily sees how Selene's words are filled with pain more than anything. She rubs the younger girl's back. Selene doesn't move away. She sits still and looks at the ground.

"and I wish I could make it up to her. I've never seen her smile the way she does when she sees you or even just talks about you. Well maybe only after she scores a goal. But now, now I see the hurt in her eyes, and just…l…" Selene stops and takes a deep breath. She took a second to compose herself, to reign in her emotions. Emily is shocked when the girl makes eye contact with her. She isn't sad now. She's pissed. Her eyes seem different, like daggers, and Emily just waits, completely still for them to cut her. When she speaks again there is no hint of sadness or hesitance in her voice.

"I suggest you stop. Pai is amazing, and I will make life hell for anyone who tries to play with her, even you." The young girl stands up and looks at her again.

"I liked you from the starts, and honestly, for some odd reason I still do. But first you need to just get your shit together. I know you like my sister. I don't know your reason for pushing her away, but I can see its hurting you too. Talk to her, really communicate with her, make sure she understands." Selene gives her a warm smile. Emily can see the resemblance between Paige and the young girl. Selene starts jogging, leaving Emily to her thoughts.

She's right. Emily feels guilty for her actions, but can't they see she is hurting too. She'd love to be with Paige, but she can't break up with Jenna, her girlfriend, who is in blind because of her. When did things get so complicated? She let out a big sigh and decided to go home.

* * *

"Emily Fields! Where have you been?" the petite brunette best friend walked up to her and linked their arms together. They both started waking inside the school.

"You know, busy with homework…swimming and stuff." She stopped by her locker and started turning the knob to put in her combination.

"Bull-crap, Em I love you, but sometimes I just want to punch you." Aria was now looking at her with a serious expression on her face.

"Someone is in the need of coffee" she said as she grabbed her books before turning to face her friend. She sees Paige and Spencer walking into their first period class, and she remember the whole -new fresh start- but honestly, fresh start of what? They haven't really started anything. She sighed heavily. She still feels like she needs to Paige and apologized for everything wrong she has done.

"Those two are getting along, but it's surprising that you and Paige barely speak. Why is that?" Aria said lifting an eyebrow, waiting for answer.

"It's my fault, Aria. I just wish…" she paused.

"That Jenna never came back?"

"Aria! No I'm glad that she's back. She's my girlfriend, please respect that." Emily closed her locker and was ready to leave. She hated this conversation.

"No, Emily! Why are you doing this to yourself? It wasn't your fault, none of it. Stop tormenting yourself, come here." Aria pulls her into a tight hug. She let her go quickly with a small smile, pleased that they had had this conversation. They said their goodbyes and she made her way to her first class, with a knot in her gut, thinking of her new beginning with Paige, and how things will play out. Was this what she really wanted? No of course not, she has all these feelings for the soccer player and its driving her crazy.

"Oh my god, McCullers, you're such an idiot!" Spencer said before she burst out laughing.

"You were supposed to hold the cube! Now I look like I peed myself, Hasting!" Paige started looking for something to dry herself with, when Emily pulled out her towel and handed it to her. They looked at each other with a longing smile on their faces.

"Thanks, Em. Do you happen to have extra pants as well?" Paige smirks.

"Nope, sorry, I guess you'll just have to walk around in shame." Emily replied as she and Spencer laughed.

"Whatever, jerks! It's a good thing I carry my soccer sweats around. I'll be back." Paige grabbed her soccer bag and walked toward her professor. She asks if she could be excused real quickly. He nodded and she walked out of the classroom.

"You two finally on civil terms now? I'll take her down for you if you want." Spencer tells her as she gives Emily a playful smile.

"How's Jenna by the way? I haven't seen her lately," she grabs paper towels from inside the lab cabinets and starts cleaning the mess on the lab area.

The swimmer likes the fact that her best friends like Paige. "Oh yeah, she's been busy. Hey so when does soccer season start?" Emily says as she sits on the empty chair while she helps Spencer clean Paige's mess. Paige walks in and her breath gets caught in her throat.

"Next week, are you going to come watch us?" Emily was happy that her friend dropped the subject of her girlfriend. _Or maybe she saw Paige walking in?_ she thinks to herself.

"Who's us? Watch what? Coming Where?" Paige opens her backpack and gets her water bottle and takes a sip before sitting down.

"Interrogative pronouns used correctly? I'm impressed. Em here was asking about when soccer season starts." Spencer watches one of her best friends and one of her team mates staring at each other. She smirks shaking her head, and clearing her throat loud enough to break the spell between the two girls.

"Are you two ever going to cut each other some slack?" Emily sees how much these two have in common, and its way more than what they think. She stands up and starts collecting her belongings.

"Oh please, it's the dynamic of our dysfunctional friendship." Paige points at Spencer and then to herself

"This is normal." The three of them laugh but soon are interrupted by Mr. Donaldson, who seems to be unhappy today. He starts with his lesson which prompts her to take her seat.

"I should go take my seat." She bites her bottom lip and starts walking towards Toby who was watching Spencer the whole time with a smile.

"Hey Em" the boy greets her. Emily has developed a strong friendship with Toby. Yet, another reason she wouldn't do anything to messed up her relationship with Jenna. Now she was gone, apparently she went to New York for the weekend and didn't mention it to Emily. Not that it bothered her, she as actually glad that Jenna didn't contact her. Emily kept looking constantly to the lab area were her two friends were. She felt weird when she thought of only being friends with Paige. Just thinking about it was giving her a headache.

"You know sometimes unexpected things happen in your life, some are good and some are bad. Either way, we learn and move on, but when something good unexpectedly happens, we should hold on to it, and love it until it lasts. " Toby smiles at her he looks at Spencer and looks back to Emily.

"We can't live our lives trying to keep everyone else happy. We should make ourselves happy first, and then those around us will be happy as well." he looks back towards Spencer again, but this time he looks at Paige then back to Emily. He squeezes her shoulder then walks away. Who knew this boy was so wise, and that he had a way with words? He made everything sound so simple. Emily was confused though, was he telling her to end things with his step-sister Jenna? Emily walked towards her friends and they walked out of class, discussing what today's chemistry lesson was about. This was going to be hard but maybe, just maybe, what both Paige and Emily really need is friendship, a way to connect, a way to find each other, a way to trust each other and to believe in themselves. Yet she felt like and complete jerk and she need to speak to Paige. After all she never really meant to hurt anyone specially Paige seems like we always hurt those we really care for the most. She has never met anyone like Paige, caring, kind loveable….unexpected….

* * *

so i was feeling bad for not giving ARIA some time. now that i got out of the way, next chapter is their 1st soccer Match. im excited about next chapter, i get to write soccer stuff lol.


	11. note

**HEY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, MY BETA IS BUSY AND I WONDER IF ANY OF YOU WOULD LIKE TO HELP ME OUT? PM THANKS **


End file.
